


Slip Into the Diamond Life

by silentterror



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiving, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Soonyoung, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Infantilism, Little!Jihoon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Relationship Negotiation, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, lots of fluff, side!jihan, use of homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwon Soonyoung is a rich, lonely man. He has more than enough money to take care of himself and others, but he wants something else.<br/><br/>Lee Jihoon is a college drop out with a dead end job. He has always had to be an adult and take care of his family. Now, he has decided he doesn't want to have to take care of everyone, let alone himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after reading a shit ton of Daddy/Little fics. I was listening to Shining Diamond and the whisper part struck me with this idea. Anyways, as I write this fic, my intentions for it are to have it be the most accurate CGL fic that you can find. I myself am a Mommy and my dear friend Char, who has been a little for many years, has been helping me out and telling me if what I write for a little sounds accurate.  
> Anywhoo,  
> A big, lovely shout out to [DirtyRetro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/profile) for being a lovely beta and helping me through this.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Jihoon and Soonyoung set out to find a piece they are missing. When they find each other, things seem like they might go better than they expected.

 

 

 

 

Loneliness is a funny and mysterious thing. It can make the toughest, biggest men do the most outrageous acts just to ease the edge off of the pain. This is where Kwon Soonyoung found himself at this very moment. He was sitting underneath the Seoul night sky with his tablet on his lap. The only light around him were the lights from within his in ground pool. He was laying out on a pool chair, scrolling through a sight that _fucking Jeonghan_ had recommended. He never should have said anything.

He never should have complained.

That’s what got him in this position.

The position of posting an ad on a kink forum. Why again was he posting an ad?

Oh right.

He’s _lonely._

All he said to Jeonghan is that he was tired of coming home to an empty house. That he has all of this money and nothing to do with it. That is when Jeonghan asked if he wanted someone to take care of. Jeonghan was his only friend as well as business partner, so Soonyoung knew what kind of relationship he was in. He is a ‘Daddy’ ( _whatever that may be_ ) to Joshua, the kid from HR with a soft voice and face to match.

Jeonghan had explained to Soonyoung about how all he would have to do is post an ad on this website and wait until a ‘little’ ( _again, what the fuck is that)_ struck his attention. He has also explained that every little is different, but the basic point is that Soonyoung would have to take care of them.

(He can’t lie to himself, he did look up more about the Daddy (or Caregiver)/little culture and realized it would be astonishingly nice to be a part of, if not just microscopically weird to him.)

Soonyoung finished typing out his profile and what exactly he was looking for. Before he could talk himself out of it, he hit submit.

It was done. An ad under his name, for another grown adult seeking to be taken care of, has been sent out onto the cyberspace waves of the internet. There really was no going back now.

Soonyoung closed the cover to his tablet and sat it on the table beside him. It was 11:49 pm and the sky was dark with the occasional star peeking through the air pollution. The moon was bright and full and Soonyoung couldn’t help but stare at the beauty. He wondered if his future companion was looking at the moon at that very moment.

* * *

 

Jihoon sat on his small balcony in a lawn chair looking up to the moon. He held his old laptop on his knees and wondered when it would finally break based off of the slight crack in the screen. After a few extra moments of staring at the moon, Jihoon looked back to the bright screen of his laptop.

He let out a long, suffering sigh. The night sky had made him begin to question his life. He was very lonely. He had a best friend for a roommate who catered to his every need. He shouldn’t be lonely. But he was missing something.

Maybe that’s why he agreed so easily to his best friend’s idea.

He always knew he was a little bit different than most. He just didn’t know how. Not until Seungkwan explained to him just what he was asking of his best friend every day. He was constantly asking for rules and structure and being taken care of and constant attention. Jihoon never realized he was practically acting like a child.

At least, not until Seungkwan showed him what CGL was.

Immediately after finding out he was what people in the community call a ‘little,’ Seungkwan helped him create a profile on FetLife, a safe, kink website. After exploring for a little while and adding on things he was interested in and disinterested in, Jihoon soon found a NYC Caregiver/little (CGL) forum. Quickly, Jihoon began to create his advertisement.

 _Seeking Caring Daddy_ it read at the top of the page. _Interested in maintaining littlespace. Likes cute clothes and toys. Likes to go by ‘baby boy.’_ It read across the screen right beside a picture of him in shorts, a matching over shirt, and a tee shirt, with a flower crown perched on his head. It was the closest thing to a photo of him in littlespace.

After it was done, he clicked post and waited for the confirmation. Jihoon reread the advertisement twice and then backed out to the home page of advertisements. He refreshed the page, and a new post popped up.

 _New Inexperienced Daddy Seeking Someone to Take Care Of_ it read at the top of the ad posted by a user named _HoshiStar._ Something about the ad caught Jihoon’s attention. There was something drawing him to it. An electricity that Jihoon couldn’t find the cause of.

_I am a new Daddy that has recently been shown the community by my best friend. I make a good living, yet I have no family, and few friends. I just want someone to take care of when I get home. I want to have someone to hold onto and care for in every way. I would prefer a sexual relationship to be thrown in the mix, however, if you are uncomfortable with that a nonsexual relationship is fine too. I may sound desperate, but I really just want someone to take care of. Please be my baby boy._

_Hoshi_

There was something about the ad that sent butterflies aflutter inside of his tummy, especially when he read the last line. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and the butterflies sped up as he read the words. _Please be my baby boy._ It was like the poster knew everything to say. Quickly, Jihoon checked the timestamp on the post. It was almost the exact same time he had posted his. There is no way the poster could have read his ad and then made their own.

Without thinking too much more about it, Jihoon clicked the instant messaging button to reply to the ad. Jihoon typed out his message, signing it with his username.

_Hello, I saw your personal advertisement seeking out a little. I am interested and would like to know more about you. – Woozi._

At the exact second that Jihoon hit the send key while trying to not doubt his forwardness, there was a ping that came from his laptop’s speakers.

_Hi, I saw your advertisement looking for a Daddy. There wasn’t much to go off of, but I am interested. I would like to learn more about you. –Hoshi_

Jihoon, couldn’t help but giggle aloud. Apparently there was already a connection between him and the other man.

 _I hope that I just answered my own silent question. Would you be interested in meeting me sometime? Obviously somewhere public for your safety._ Hoshi had typed out. He must have thought the same thing that Jihoon did.

 _Sure,_ he responded. _Lets meet at Cup and Cup on 31 st Street._

 _A Korean fusion coffee shop, huh? Are you, by chance, Korean?_ Jihoon read the question over and over in his head. The man knew about Cup and Cup. That was already a huge plus, but the fact that he could guess that Jihoon was Korean was phenomenal.

 _In case you are worried about it being some weird fetish or something, you should know I am Korean. My name is Kwon Soonyoung._ The message came quickly, before Jihoon was able to type a response back.

 _Jihoon is my name._ He said. _Lee Jihoon. And yes I am Korean. Can you meet me tomorrow at 4pm?_

_Of course! I am so excited to meet you! I get off work at 3, but I will be there. Just… Be prepared that I may not come in the most casual clothes. But you don’t have to dress up. Just be yourself. I will see you tomorrow._

Jihoon flushed a deep strawberry color. Maybe he was being a bit eager, but he was excited that his potential Daddy was also Korean and that he already had a connection with the other man. Plus the other man didn’t seem to have a problem with his eagerness.

Giddy and no longer feeling very lonely, Jihoon scrambled off of the balcony, eager to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon are both nervous to meet each other, but as it turns out, their nerves were for naught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have another chapter out~! Yay!  
> As always, a huuuge shout out to my lovely beta [dirtyretro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/profile) for always giving me encouragement and helping me so much.  
> (If you are coming here having already read the first chapter when it was originally posted, I feel I should mention I did rewrite it a few weeks ago and you may want to reread it. Nothing major changed, but it flows better and there may be a few other facts in there to make things make more sense.)

Jihoon had never been an early riser. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He simply did not like to wake up. And why should he? He had a boring job as a convenience store clerk. He only had one friend and that was his roommate. His family hated him because he dropped out of university. There really wasn’t a point in waking up on a normal day.

But today wasn’t a normal day. It wasn’t normal in any way.

Today, Jihoon got to meet Soonyoung.

Soonyoung might be his Daddy.

And that was very not normal.        

Because it wasn’t a normal day, Jihoon was up and out of bed by 8 o’clock in the morning. Without an alarm! His excitement kept him from sleeping well and from staying asleep once the sun was up.

He had 7 hours before he had to leave to meet Soonyoung. Wanting to be his very best for the other man, Jihoon decided to start his day off with a nice warm bath. Because it was a very not normal day, he even used his best bubble soap. After sinking low into the tub, with the bubbles surrounding him, he could feel himself slipping into what he learned was called “littlespace”. He played with the bubbles for a while. He then grabbed his few bath toys and began to play with them. His favorite toys were rubber floats of [Angel and Stitch](http://i.imgur.com/QgFikNy.jpg). The light pink haired boy made up scenes of his favorite toys talking to each other as well as his other [floaties](http://i.imgur.com/A8qs4aE.png) Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore. He asked his friends if he could play too and the resulting waves he caused from his play caused water to splash over the edges of the tub. He at one point even began having his friends sing a variety of Disney songs, primarily from the Lilo and Stitch soundtrack. No one was around to question how why he was able to sing the Hawaiian parts so perfectly. This continued for roughly an hour before he heard a knock on the door.

“Hyung~, you have been in there forever and I need to pee. Please hurry up!” Seungkwan called from the other side of the door.

“I don’ wanna,” Jihoon whined in response.

“Lee Jihoon, if you don’t wrap up your bath right now, I will come in there and make you!” Seungkwan said, taking on a very bossy tone.

Hearing his normally respectful roommate talk so dominantly, threatening punishment, Jihoon snapped straight out of littlespace. Sure, he trusted his best friend, enough to slip into littlespace around him and not be afraid. He did not, however, trust Seungkwan enough to punish him. He knew nothing about what appropriate punishments to use, or how rough to be. Jihoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of what Seungkwan would do.

“Ok, I’m getting out now,” the twenty seven year old put his bath toys back in the basket beside the tub that he stored them in. He them pulled the plug on the drain and stood up from the tub. He grabbed his Stitch [towel](http://i.imgur.com/lmu2voe.jpg) and quickly dried off his body and shook his hair out. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and gathered his dirty clothes. He opened the door, only to have an annoyed Seungkwan quickly push past him and slam the door.

“Yah! I’m still your hyung you little shit!” Jihoon yelled toward the door of the closed bathroom.

“Yea, whatever, Jihoon,” Seungkwan called from the other side, adding a hyung to the end as an afterthought.

Jihoon grumbled to himself as he made his way to his bedroom. He deposited his clothes in his quickly filling laundry basket. Already a little exhausted from the beginning of the day, he flopped down on his bed, still only in a towel. He laid there for a few minutes before his growling tummy reminded him he needed to eat. He got up and threw on a pair of Mickey Mouse [boxer briefs](http://i.imgur.com/1msOIsu.jpg) before he put on a pink Angel [onesie](http://i.imgur.com/ptKDwcf.jpg). She was his second favorite from Lilo and Stitch and pink was his favorite color. He pulled the hood up over his damp hair as he looked at the time on his alarm clock. It was a simple black clock with bright red digital numbers. Seungkwan and him didn’t have much money, so he liked to save what he did have for food and cute clothes.

The bright red numbers on the clock told him it was only 9:38 am. He still had 5 and a half hours before he needed to leave. His tummy rumbled again and reminded him he still needed to eat.

Jihoon made his way out of his bedroom and into the small kitchen of his and Seungkwan’s apartment. He dug through the cabinets until he found his one and only [sippy cup](http://i.imgur.com/zV6hgCC.jpg). Of course, it is a Stitch cup. He grabbed the apple juice from the fridge and carefully poured himself a cup. He was able to only miss the cup a little bit and quickly wiped it up with a rag. After he put away the juice and closed his sippy cup up, he moved on to getting cereal. He had the choice of Cheerios or Captain Crunch. The obvious choice was Captain Crunch, it had more sugar!

After making himself his cereal, the pink haired 4 year old in a man’s body sat down at the card table they had set up in the kitchen. He ate his cereal in peace, listening to the soft sounds of Seungkwan singing in the shower. Before he knew it, both his cereal and juice were gone. Trying to not act too disappointed, Jihoon put his dishes in the sink and went back to his room. It was now 10:04 am and Jihoon had nothing to do. Sighing from boredom, he grabbed his laptop and headphones. He navigated to his Facebook page, checking and getting rid of any notifications. He then went through the motions of checking his other social media accounts, repeating the same motions of checking and deleting messages. When he completed his social media routine, Jihoon was going to navigate to Netflix when he had a second thought. He pulled up FetLife, the kink forum he met Soonyoung through. It was a good thing he did because he had 8 new messages. He went through them and deleted all but one. The last one was a message sent to him from Soonyoung. It was a short message with a photo attached that was sent at 6:22 am that morning.

_I hope you are as excited to meet me, as I am you. –Soonyoung_

_ _

 

Soonyoung told Jihoon last night that he had to work today, so he could only assume that Soonyoung was up and getting ready for work that morning. Jihoon clicked the image to enlarge it and wasn’t surprised when the butterflies in his stomach took flight. The sight of the other man made his tummy feel like it was doing summersaults, but in a good way. It made him want to look at the man forever. Which was both a good and bad thing. He really really wanted to be with the pretty man, but he knew nothing about him. He could be a horrible Daddy. And that would be not good. Not good at all. But he had to give it a try. If he never tried anything, he would never have a Daddy and that was much much worse than taking a risk on someone being a bad Daddy.

Sighing happily, Jihoon brought up Netflix and put in his simple white earbuds. He put on his favorite movie, Lilo and Stitch, before he grabbed his phone from his nightstand. He quickly sent a small message to Soonyoung and set an alarm for 1 o’clock pm, just in case he fell asleep like he normally did. He put his phone in the pocket of his onesie so he would be able to feel the vibrations of the alarm.

The pink haired boy relaxed back into his pillows with his laptop resting on his small legs. He made it almost half way into the movie before he slowly nodded off into dreamland for the second time that day.

* * *

 

Kwon Soonyoung woke up undoubtedly exhausted. He had stayed up the previous night until almost 1 o’clock in the morning. And now he had to drag himself out of bed at 5 o’clock in the morning. The only thing that kept him going was the constant reminder in the back of his mind that today, he would be meeting Jihoon. Jihoon, the potential little. The cute, pink haired, Korean little. He could feel anxiety clawing at his insides. Soonyoung may be a successful business tycoon, but that doesn’t mean that he likes meeting new people. His anxiety for meeting new people was only amplified knowing that he was meeting someone who could become such a big part of his life. He _really_ wanted someone in his life. And although he didn’t know much about Jihoon, Soonyoung could already feel in his gut that he would like the man.

Sighing, Soonyoung finished his third cup of coffee of the morning and continued to shuffle through the endless stack of papers and folders on his desk. He had been daydreaming in and out of work during the entire morning. He couldn’t stop imagining the cute man he would be meeting today. He couldn’t help but wonder if the other man would be as small in person as he looked in the photo on his profile. Would he be small enough to hold in his lap? Would he feel as soft as he looked? Would he be bratty or not? Would he like to color? Or go to the park? Soonyoung could easily imagine going to the park with Jihoon and pushing the other on the swings. Despite never talking to him, Soonyoung could hear the laughter of the other ringing through his ears as he enjoyed being pushed higher.

A soft ping sound broke Soonyoung from his nth day dream of the day. He dug around in his jacket pockets to find his cell phone. There was only the one soft ping that came from the device. It was a notification tone that Soonyoung had set specifically for his FetLife account. He needed to know when Jihoon messaged him. Granted, it had gone off 4 other times that morning, but he was always hopeful that the next ping would be the specific prospective little that he wanted to hear from.

Soonyoung couldn’t help but think someone was listening to his pleas because this notification was indeed from Jihoon. It was sent just a few minutes ago and was very short and to the point.

_I am very excited. –Jihoon_

Four simple words had Soonyoung beaming brighter than the late-morning sun. He hadn’t even met the other man and he was already whipped.

Soonyoung was still staring at his phone with a smile when Jeonghan walked into his office. He was the only person that was allowed to freely walk into Soonyoung’s office and he knew it.

“Soonyoung, what is with you? You have been out of it all day. Did you finally meet a little?” Jeonghan asked as he sidled his way to the chairs in front of the blonde’s desk. His long dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but it left just enough of his bangs hanging free to annoy him. Jeonghan released a huff of impatience as he tucked his hair behind his ear while waiting for Soonyoung to answer.

“Jeonghan! I just created a profile yesterday! What makes you think I will be able to find a little in such short amount of time?” Soonyoung let out a frustrated groan as he tried to inconspicuously hide his phone back in his pocket.

“Soonyoung, my bro, my man, you have been smiling at random times the entire morning. If you didn’t meet someone, then what the fuck happened?” Jeonghan asked as he stretched out in the chair and propped his feet up on Soonyoung’s desk.

As the blonde stood up, he pushed the other’s feet off the desk. He walked toward the wall of windows to the right of his desk and stared out at the New York City skyline. “I have not _met_ anyone yet, but…” Soonyoung trailed off.

“But?” Jeonghan prompted as he put his feet back up and slouched lower in the chair.

“I have talked to someone,” Soonyoung said quietly, hands clasped behind his back, still facing the windows.

“What?!” Jeonghan yelled, jumping up to his feet and toppling the chair backwards. “You have to tell me more. Tell me more! Was it love at first sight?”

“Ok, Frenchy, sit the fuck down,” Soonyoung said as he walked from the windows to the back of his office and sat down on the white leather couch.

“I am so proud of you,” Jeonghan said as he wiped nonexistent tears from his eyes and sat down on the plush chair opposite of Soonyoung. “If anyone ever denied you were gay I would have to cut them.”

“You’re the fag that said it in the first place,” Soonyoung said mockingly.

“Yea, yea, whatever. Now, tell me more about him. Is he cute? Is he nice? What is his name? How old is he?” Jeonghan questioned rapidly as he sat up on the edge of his seat.

“Whoa whoa, slow down, asshole. One question at a damn time,” Soonyoung said with a brief chuckle. “I have only seen his picture, but yes, he is cute. His name is Lee Jihoon. Yes, he is Korean as well. His profile says he is 26 but I don’t know when his birthday is.”

“Aww, so he is just a bit younger than you. That’s cute. Is he a little? Do you know anything about that? Do you know anything about what he likes?” Jeonghan asked as he bounced slightly in his chair.

“Yes, he is a little. I found him on a forum within FetLife seeking Daddies. All I know is that he wants to maintain littlespace and that he likes the name baby boy,” Soonyoung said with a faint smile on his lips.

“Are you smiling?” Jeonghan asked incredulously. “It has been a damn long time since I have seen such a smile. Way back in the intern days I think actually. When you had a crush on that boy. What was his name? Dylan? Damn, when did you talk to this guy? Are you going to meet him?” Jeonghan finally leaned back in his chair, regarding the other in quiet understanding.

“Yes, I am going to meet him. Today actually. I am going to meet him at 4 after work. It was his idea, I almost wish it was later so that I could change out of this,” Soonyoung gestured toward his [Armani suit](http://i.imgur.com/cZTIwsJ.jpg). “But he is the one that wanted to meet at 4 so I am just going to go with it. I hope it doesn’t scare him though. I told him not to dress up,” Soonyoung said with a slight grimace of worry.

“I’m sure you won’t scare him away. If anything he might be in awe if he isn’t used to it,” Jeonghan said comfortingly.

“I suppose,” Soonyoung said cautiously.

“Okay, well, I have a meeting in 20 minutes so I need to get going,” Jeonghan said as he stood up and brushed the wrinkles off of his dress pants.

“Wait,” Soonyoung said from his seat when Jeonghan was almost at the door to his office.

“Yeah?” Jeonghan’s hand not leaving the knob.

“If you tell anyone about this before me, I will fire your ass,” the blonde said as he turned his head slightly toward the other to show him how serious he was being.

“Whatever you say,” the brown haired boy said as he exited the large office.

Soonyoung sighed as his hands drug down his face. I was just passed 11 o’clock in the morning. This meant he only had to suffer four more hours of his day before he could leave and head to the Korean fusion café. He remained seated on the couch for five more minutes before he was able to drag himself out of his position and over to his small kitchenette in the opposite corner of his office near the seating area. The business man set about preparing his Keurig to brew himself yet another cup of coffee. It was his fourth cup of coffee of the day, but he didn’t care; he needed the caffeine. As he stirred in his sugar and creamer, the businessman’s thoughts trailed back to Jihoon. Did he take his coffee black? Or with lots of creams and sugar? Did he drink coffee at all?

Soonyoung snapped himself out of his thoughts and returned to his desk. He made it his goal to focus on work. If he finished everything he need to do, he may be able to go to the Disney Store and buy a gift for Jihoon.

At exactly 2 o’clock, Soonyoung finished all of his work and filed it all away. He sent out some last minute emails and then gathered his suit jacket and walked out of his office.

“Lisa, I’m heading out for the day. Can you call Kaela to come around to the front and pick me up? Please take notes of any phones calls. I will be busy for the night. I will see you tomorrow,” the man said as he nodded toward his secretary.

“Have a good night, sir. I will get right on that,” the woman said as she picked up the phone on her desk and began calling for the limo driver.

Soonyoung walked to the elevator on his floor and hit the button for the ground floor. It was a long ride down from the top floor of the 37 story building and it was just enough time to build the man’s nerves up again. When the lift reached the bottom floor, he walked out of the front set of double doors to find his limo sitting parked on the road already. He climbed into the back seat and greeted the driver, Kaela.

“Where can I take you today, sir?” the woman, who had pale skin, long dark red hair, and thick rimmed glasses, asked as she looked into the rear view mirror.

“I would like to go to the Disney Store on Broadway first, Miss Kaela,” Soonyoung said as he relaxed into his seat and looked out the window.

Thirty minutes later, the black limousine was pulling up in front of the Disney Store.

“I shouldn’t be long,” Soonyoung said before he exited the vehicle and walked into the brightly lit toy store. Five minutes didn’t even pass before Soonyoung walked back out of the store and rapped lightly against the passenger window of the limo. Kaela wound down the window and looked expectantly at the blonde man.

“What kind of gift would you get a boy toddler if you were meeting them for the first time?” Soonyoung asked as he scratched the top of his head.

Kaela thought about it for a few seconds before responding, “Maybe a large stuffie? Mickey Mouse is always a safe bet.”

“Okay, thank you!” Soonyoung called, already on his way back into the store, leaving the driver slightly confused.

Twenty minutes later, the business man could be seen carrying a large[ Magician Mickey stuffie ](http://i.imgur.com/R39U4bC.jpg)that was the size of a young child.

“I think you made a good choice, sir,” Kaela said as she started the car and pulled away from the curb. “Where to now?”

“Cup and Cup on 31st,” Soonyoung said as he smiled to himself, happy with his choice of gift for Jihoon.

At exactly 3:53 pm, Jihoon walked into the quaint Korean café. The wall to the right of the entrance was a floor to ceiling chalkboard and had a combination of English and Korean phrases on it. In front of the wall was a long booth that had tables space evenly in front of it. In the back of the café there was a bar that displayed many different types of foods and pastries. Around the middle of the café, at a table pressed against the left wall, was a man who sat facing the door. Beside him sat a large stuffed Mickey Mouse. Jihoon couldn’t help staring in longing at the stuffy. He didn’t have many stuffies and he was immensely jealous of whoever was to own the stuffy. At the exact moment that Jihoon’s eyes traveled to the man’s face, the stranger glanced toward the door and their eyes met. The stranger had a very nice looking suit on and had medium length blonde hair. And the stranger was now standing up.

“Jihoon?” the stranger had light pink lips and a soft voice that came from them.

“Ah, yes,” Jihoon said he shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts. The pink haired man kept his eyes down and moved toward the table.

“My name is Kwon Soonyoung, but you can just call me Soonyoung,” the stranger said as he held out a hand to shake.

Jihoon reciprocated before he said quietly, “I’m Lee Jihoon.”

“Here,” Soonyoung chuckled as he drew a chair out from under the table.

“Thank you,” the other said softly, bowing his head lightly.

“You look nice. Very cute,” the blonde man said with a small smile. The other man was [wearing](http://i.imgur.com/5EggB4v.png) mint green skinny jeans, an oversized pastel pink sweatshirt, a light grey beanie, and black Converse. He had a black ribbon tied around his neck in a bow, black bracelets on both wrists, and light black smoky eye makeup. When he moved his hand to push strands of pastel pink strands of hair behind his ear, Soonyoung could see his nails were painted pink and black and he had little black bows for earrings.

“Thank you,” the man said almost inaudibly with a soft blush. “You look nice too.”

“This is for you. I hope it is okay,” Soonyoung said nervously, gesturing toward the stuffy to his right. “My friend said it was a cute gift and that stuffies and Mickey Mouse were safe bets, but if you don’t like it, I can take him back and we can pick out another toy. The Disney Store isn’t far from here, we can go now if you would like.” There was a soft chuckle that broke Soonyoung from his rambling.

“No. I love him. A lot. Thank you!” Jihoon said with a smile that reached his eyes and made them tiny crescents.

“Good, I’m glad,” Soonyoung said with a smile of his own.

The two men talked for hours. About themselves. About what they liked to do. About what they wanted to do in the future. It was only when Soonyoung noticed the sun was setting that he insisted he walked the other home.

“Thank you so much, Soonyoung,” Jihoon said as he stood on the top step leading into his building, holding the stuffy that was almost as big as himself.

“It really is no problem. I had a great time,” Soonyoung said with a smile. “Can I give you my phone number that way I can talk to you easier?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure,” Jihoon grabbed his phone that had a pink Angel case on it from his pocket. After unlocking it, he handed it to Soonyoung with the contact screen pulled up. Soonyoung quickly entered his phone number in and sent himself a message. There was a soft ping from his jacket pocket that signaled he had received the message and he handed Jihoon his phone back.

“Have a good night, Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung said as he watched Jihoon open the door to his building.

“Goodnight, Soonyoung-ie,” Jihoon called as the door closed behind him.

The blonde business man couldn’t contain his smile as there was a soft ping from his phone. He opened his phone and looked at the message.

It read: _Thank you~~~_ accompanied by a bunch of smiling and happy emojis.

Soonyoung had a large smile on his face the entire time he made his way home. It was so uncharacteristic that is concerned Kaela quite a bit, but she didn’t say anything about it.

That night, as Soonyoung was laying down for bed in nothing but a pair of lounge pants, he received another message from Jihoon. It was a simple selfie of the pink haired man, cuddled up against his new Mickey stuffie. Soonyoung said nothing but smiled widely and sent a selfie back in return.

Both men went to sleep with their minds full of dreams of the future and what their relationship could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is [Lisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublue1234/pseuds/lulublue1234) and here is [Kaela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nunastro/pseuds/nunastro), be sure to check out their work, they are both amazing authors! 
> 
> Come scream at me (or with me) on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com)~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late. I have the next chapter planned and started as well, I hope the cuteness makes up for my tardiness.

Soonyoung sat in his office chair, the distant air full of ringing phones and keys clacking. He had about a million and a half papers he needed to sign and clear, but all he could do was stare at them. Logically he _knew_ he needed to start working. He had already been there for an hour, his only progress was logging on to his computer and getting a cup of coffee. He had a press conference he had to set up today and no less than four interviews to fill out.

The entertainment industry was _brutal_.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon sat on his balcony, curled around his brand new stuffy. Soonyoung was _so_ nice. He didn't have to get Jihoon a gift, but he did anyway. It was nice.

As Jihoon's arms squeezed tighter around the soft plush, he couldn't help but admire the air around him. There were cars honking and the steady roar of city life, but it was his little piece of paradise, high above the streets on his small balcony. The sky was a soft blue, the color that could _only_ be the sky. _Maybe I should dye my hair blue next,_ Jihoon thought to himself. _Gotta save the money first_.

At the thought of money, Jihoon immediately jumped from his seat, staring at his phone. 8:53 it read. _Shit._ He had exactly 7 minutes before he needed to leave to make it to work on time at 9:30. If he left any later he would miss his bus, which would lead to missing his train, and then being late.

_This,_ he thought as he quickly threw on his uniform and ran out of the apartment, _is why I need someone to care for me._

 

* * *

 

"Soonyoung," Jeonghan said curtly from the office door. "Do you have that press release finished that I asked you to look over?"

"Of course I do," Soonyoung replied, a very _very_ faint flush appearing on his neck. Jeonghan _knew_ Soonyoung was either lying or hiding something.

The tall man threw himself into the seat across from his best friend before speaking again. "I'm going to guess you literally just finished it.” Jeonghan chuckled to himself when he saw the slight flush gain saturation. _Hit it right on the head._

"Nooo," Soonyoung practically _whined._

"Ok, fess up. What has your head amuck?" _Amuck, amuck,_ he added in his head, giggling softly.

"I met Jihoon yesterday," Soonyoung sighed, focusing heavily on the papers he was originally ignoring.

"And?" Jeonghan prompted when Soonyoung didn't continue talking.

"He was perfect," the blond man whispered.

Jeonghan cackled, actually cackled, when Soonyoung didn't meet his eyes. "That's what has you a mess? Please tell me you at least fucked or something?" he squealed in between laughing fits.

"No!" Soonyoung cried defensively. "No, we didn't _fuck_ and won't for a while if I have a say in it. He was so cute, Jeonghan, you should have seen him. He was so shy and nervous at first. We started talking about music, though, and that opened him up. He _loves_ music. And I found out his favorite character is anyone from Stitch. Angel is his favorite, but they are all ok, or so he said. He was so sweet and soft. I just want to hold him and make sure he is safe." The look in Soonyoung's eyes and the lovestruck smile he wore had Jeonghan almost gagging.

"All I'm going to say is this: make sure things are _entirely_ mutual before falling too hard."

Soonyoung wanted to scoff at his friend's words, but he knew they were coming from a place of love and history.

"I will, I promise. Now, go take your press release and skedaddle. I need to actually _try_ to get something done."

Soonyoung smiled to his friend as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Then, he turned and narrowed his sight on the piles of paperwork.

If he wanted to get home and message Jihoon, he needed to get his work done.

 

* * *

 

"Your total is $13.50," Jihoon said before the customer swiped their card on the reader. "Alright, you're all set, have a great day." _Smile,_ he reminded himself as he watched the woman leave with her pack of cigarettes.

"Wish I had the money to smoke in this godforsaken city." The familiar voice jerked Jihoon out of his thoughts of long blonde hair and small eyes.

"Vernon!" he cried, launching himself into his friend's arms. "I missed you so much! How's school? Have you been by to see Seungkwan yet? He misses you more than I do, I think."

Vernon chuckled as Jihoon rambled, still holding his shoulders. He pulled away slowly, pushing the pink hair out of Jihoon's eyes. "I stopped by the apartment first, but no one was there. I figured you would be here, so I came here first."

Jihoon opened his mouth to reply, but a customer came up to the counter right before he could speak.

Vernon just smiled at him before he left the counter to stroll through the store.

 

* * *

 

"So," Jeonghan started to say, drawing out the 'o' sound. Soonyoung just looked at his friend expectantly, coffee mug in hand. They were leaning against the counter in Soonyoung's office, taking a break from the mundane life of running an entertainment company. "Finally finished all of those papers, yea?" Soonyoung simply nodded, taking a sip of his still too hot coffee. "What are you doing after work?"

"Going home and sleeping for a century," the blonde said, moving to sit on his couch.

"Oh come on," Jeonghan whined, sitting on his favorite chair. "You should come out with Josh and I."

"No."

"Why?!" Jeonghan knew Soonyoung hated it when he whined. You can't be friends for over 15 years and simply _not_ know things like that.

"Because I'm too tired to try to deal with you two together, especially not in a club, of all places."

Jeonghan huffed before mumbling a soft, "fine."

 

* * *

 

With Vernon stopping in the store to visit on a rare free weekend, Jihoon _may_ have forgot to face the shelves like he was supposed to before leaving. When his replacement arrived at 4, Jihoon immediately went to work on the shelves, but he knew it would be at least an hour before he would be able to leave.

Finally, 5:15 rolled around and Jihoon pulled the last can forward on the shelf. He said a quick goodbye to his coworker before clocking out and heading to the subway station. Vernon had already headed to the apartment a few hours ago, hoping Seungkwan had finally returned home. Hopefully, when Jihoon got back to the apartment, his two best friends would be cuddled up together in the bedroom and would stop _pining_ after each other.

Half an hour later, Jihoon finally returned to his home, only to find it completely empty of people. He should be upset that they left him, but really he was grateful. He just wanted to be little and cute and not have to worry about anyone bothering him.

Immediately, he made his way to his room, tearing his uniform off as he went.   
_I need to do laundry_ , he thought to himself as he dug through a pile of clothes, looking for clean pajamas. He was only half successful, having found a pair of soft sweatpants. It wasn't exactly the cute pair of pjs he wanted, but they were soft so it would do. He pulled the pants over his pink boxers and decided to remain shirtless. After changing, Jihoon crawled under the fluffy comforter on his bed, grabbing his new stuffy in the process. Just as he got comfy with his laptop open beside him, his phone chirped at him, telling him he got a new text message.   
_My day was super long and boring. I hope yours went better~_ , read a new message from Soonyoung.

Jihoon smiled, snapping a quick picture of himself. He attached the picture of him and his Mickey Mouse to a message that said: _My day was ok. I got to see an old friend. I'm now home with Mickey, tho, so it's better already._ It was only after he hit send that he noticed one of his nipples was showing in the picture. _Oh well._

_Do you have any plans for tomorrow?_

Nope ^-^, Jihoon responded quickly, tacking on ' _I don't work tomorrow, either.'_ to the end as an afterthought.

_Want to grab lunch and then maybe see a movie?_

Soonyoung's messages were always so clear cut and to the point. _Boring,_ Jihoon thought with a giggle, choosing to compensate with his own over usage of emoticons and smilies.

_Sure!_ Clear, straight to the point, hopefully not over excited, perfect. He _really_ didn't want to appear clingy, especially right before the second date.

_Fantastic! Be ready around 1. I'll come get you._

The pink haired man smiled to himself as he responded with a short ' _Okay! See you then!'_ and locked his phone. A second date was already planned. How super fantastic. The only thing Jihoon could think about as he drifted into a dreamland was blonde hair, small eyes, and a smile full of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is going to be the constant supply of american popculture references that I so desperately want to make. js.


End file.
